bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough/Chapter XII: The Broken Sky
Chapter XII: The Broken Sky is the twelfth chapter of Bayonetta. This chapter takes place on the Valkyrie, a large military transport jet, where Bayonetta must find Cereza and Luka and eventually confront Jeanne once again. Miliary Transport Valkyrie - Interior Verse 1 After the cutscene, you will be in the plane's interior. Be careful as you move forward since you will be attacked by giant punches and kicks coming out of the floor and walls. These are actually Jeanne's summoned Wicked Weaves. A purple glow will warn you that one of these attacks is imminent. Be also careful not to fall down the holes that these Weaves will leave in the plane's fuselage. As soon as you can, drop down to the right of the starting platform and head back for a Treasure Chest (Broken Witch Heart). Turn around and move forward, you will soon pass next to a small set of double doors on the left side. Break them to reveal another Treasure Chest (Magic Flute). A bit further, you will see a third Treasure Chest (Red Hot Shot) in the middle of the area, and be confronted by a group of Affinities. Once you have defeated them, move on past the translucent Gomorrah, and head up the small stairs to reach the door. Before leaving the room, you'll find some of Antonio's Notes behind a crate. On Normal difficulty, a Crow is trapped in a cage, next to the stairwell on the right of the exit door. Verse 2 After breaking open the door, you will enter a large room filled with crates. Jump down from the catwalk and a brief cutscene will trigger. You will then be in a Quick Time Event, with 90 seconds to jump up the various crates and get back into the plane. Once there, you will face Grace & Glory on the open hatch. Recommended weapons are Onyx Roses and Odette. After they are defeated proceed further inside, and you will come across a trio of Archer Applaud. After getting your score for Verse 2, you will find some of Antonio's Notes. Turn around to face the open hatch. There will be a vertical ladder on the right side, at the beginning of the hatch. Jump and wall jump to climb the ladder and reach the upper walkway, on which you'll find a Treasure Chest (Broken Witch Heart). On Hard difficulty, you can use Crow Within to reach the walkway on the opposite side, where a Crow is cleaning up the mess you made. Verse 3 (Optional) (optional) From the walkway with the Treasure Chest, look back above the open hatch and you will see the door from which you came. You can reach it using Crow Within. Break this door to return to the previous area, and backtrack all the way to the beginning of the chapter. Once you reach the starting platform, you will be faced with a group of Angels. Verse 4 (Alfheim) (optional) As soon as you defeat all the Angels from Verse 3, a portal will spawn on the starting platform. It leads to the eighteenth Alfheim level, which serves as Verse 4. On the left-hand side of the bridge, inside the Alfheim on Infinite Climax difficulty, a Crow will be rooting for you. Verse 5 From the open hatch area where you fought Grace & Glory and the archer Applauds, walk up the stairwell. At the top left corner of the floor, you can access the Gates of Hell to buy new techniques or supplies. Turn right and jump towards the wall. This wall is actually movable so attack it a few times in order to make it fall. Once it has fallen, jump down onto the spinning ring below. A group of Decorations will come at you. Dispatch them to finish the Verse. Verse 6 (Optional) (optional) Jump into the turbine that is right outside the spinning ring, more or less in front of the wall you broke down to come out of the plane. Once inside, you'll face a group of Affinity and Applaud. You'll notice that the path forward is blocked by the rotating blades of the turbine. You need Witch Time to pass through those blades, so dodge the attacks of the enemies to trigger it and move forward. At the end of the turbine will be the Alfheim portal. If you have Lt. Col. Kilgore, you can kill the angels from the Alfheim portal to complete the verse in a timely manner. This is a safer way to finish Verse 6 as sometimes an unconscious angel will float away as the plane drifts up and down, rendering the verse unfinishable even if all remaining angels are killed. When you are ready to make your way back (after the Alfheim), you can use Lt. Col. Kilgore with the lock-on button to destroy the turbines from the rear: only from this direction are they vulnerable. Verse 7 (Alfheim) '(optional) '''At the end of the turbine from Verse 6, is the portal to the nineteenth Alfheim level, which serves as Verse 7. On the right-hand side of the bridge, inside the Alfheim on Hard difficulty, a Crow will be rooting against you. Jeanne Verse 8 From the place where you fought the Decorations, keep moving across the spinning ring in the direction of the camera, until a cutscene triggers. After the cutscene, you will once again face Jeanne. The Onyx Roses and Odette combo is, once more, a good choice. Kulshedra, Durga Fire and Lt. Col. Kilgore are not particularly recommended, due to their slow speed (unless you use the Durga/Lt. Col Kilgore glitch). Jeanne is incredibly fast and often summons Wicked Weaves. She will also charge at you very quickly, so you can take some serious damage if you are not fast enough on the dodge. Sometimes, Jeanne will summon her small translucent Gomorrah Wicked Weave against you. Dodging this particular attack will trigger Witch Time - it is the first time in the game that Witch Time can be used against Jeanne. There will also be moments where you can Counter Jeanne via a Quick Time event. When you do, you will be charging the Gigaton mode. Then, depending on the result of the counter, you will either kick her some distance away and knock down quite a bit of her health, or she will do the same to you. Once her health is down to the green bar, she will summon Angel Slayer (her motorcycle). With the motorcycle, she will try to ram you as well as hit you with the tires (either in a wheelie or a powerslide). Dodging and activating Witch time is your best course of action. After most of the green bar is down the motorcycle will disappear then soon be followed by another Counter. Grab that opportunity, as it can do a lot of damage (it will likely finish off the green bar and get almost halfway through the last bar). Keep fighting, until most of the last health bar is down. You will go through one more Counter, after which her health bar will likely only be able to sustain a few more hits. Finish her off to go to the next cutscene. Military Transport Valkyrie - Interior Verse 9 After the cutscene, you will be back inside the airplane. There is electrified water in the next area, and it will hurt if you touch it. If you have Durga and Durga Alt., equipping the Lightning version on both your hands and feet will grant you immunity to the electrified water. Otherwise, you'll have to use either Panther/Crow Within to jump or fly and cross the pools or be able to jump across the walls and bulkhead over the water and through the bolts in the room. Note that some of Antonio's notes can be found left of the upward sloping ramp (near the bolts of electricity), on a small platform. Once you pass the pools of water, you'll go to a cutscene. You will then be carrying/protecting Cereza. The airplane will do a roll and you'll fall down. At the bottom, some Affinities will spawn. To fight them, you must first put Cereza down and go Out of Body (you'll be translucent). Be sure to do this in a place where Cereza and your body won't be hurt by electricity. After you defeat the first group of angels, pick Cereza up and move forward. A second group of Affinities supported by an Applaud will appear. You must put Cereza down again. After you defeat that group of angels and you move forward, a third group will appear. Another Applaud and Affinity. Verse 10 After you break the angelic border, pick Cereza up and move on. After a brief cutscene, you will have to run up the airplane. As you do, you will be confronted by a trio of Harmony. Set down Cereza in a place where there is no water (or else you and she will start drowning) and attack them. After they are defeated, pick Cereza up and move forward. You'll go through a brief cutscene that will end the chapter. Items Antonio's Notes Locations: #Verse 1: After you cross the gaps and reach the door before you leave the book will be behind a crate. (The Valkyrie Military Transport) #Verse 3: Immediately after finishing Verse 2. (Gjallarhorn Defense Initiative) #Verse 9: It'll be left of the upward sloping ramp (near the bolts of electricity) on the small platform. (The Treasure of the Clans: The Eyes of the World) Arcade Bullet Locations: #N/A *If you replay the level, then bullets will replace any Hearts or Pearls you had found previously. Chest Locations: #Verse 1: Immediately after you start if you head forward just past the edge of the platform you started, then turn right and head down that little path the chest will be at the end. #Verse 1: On the left side just past the stairs of the beginning platform, you'll see a set of double doors. Break them down to get the chest. (Reward is a Magic Flute instead of a Heart or Pearl piece) #Verse 1: Directly ahead of you on the right side is the chest (angels spawn in the area). (Reward is a Red Hot Shot instead of a Heart or Pearl piece) #Verse 3: Immediately after finishing Verse 2 go back down the slightly dropped hatch, on the right side (you'll be facing where the crates fell from) there will be a vertical ladder. Climb it to reach the chest. ''Note: These chests will not look the same as the previous ones. These are matte black/gray instead of gold. Broken Moon Pearl Locations: #N/A Broken Witch Heart Locations: #Verse 1: Immediately after you start if you head forward just past the edge of the platform you started, then turn right and head down that little path the chest will be at the end. #Verse 3: Immediately after finishing Verse 2 go back down the slightly dropped hatch, on the right side (you'll be facing where the crates fell from) there will be a vertical ladder. Climb it to reach a chest. Break the chest to get the Heart Piece. #Verse 4: Rewarded for beating the Alfheim. #Verse 7: Rewarded for beating the Alfheim. Golden LP Locations: #N/A Umbran Tears Of Blood Locations: #Verse 1: At the end of the room (past the translucent Gomorrah) there will be a set of stairs, at the bottom of these stairs is a cage. In the cage is the crow. Alfheim #Verse 2-4: In order to reach this portal, you must jump across the gap left by the open hatch. Do this by climbing to the highest point in the room and do a Panther Within run and jump or jump and fly there. Pass through the area, make it to the back of the room near the group of angels. Defeat them to open the portal. (Reward: Broken Witch Heart) #Verse 5-6: Once outside in the area of the Decorations, wait for the ring you're standing on to spin far enough to see the opening of the plane's turbine. Jump inside the turbine; you will need to run through the turbine's blades (using Witch Time) so dodge the angel attacks and move through the blades. The portal is at the end. (Reward: Broken Witch Heart) Category:Bayonetta Category:Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthrough